


【翻译】Being with you (Makes the flame burn good)

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional, F/F, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Immortality, Post-Canon, Reunions, background Joe/Nicky, no booker until a 100 years are over, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 她们在意大利的某处。一个美丽的地方，因为Nicky总是挑最好的地方。Nile加入他们已经六个月了，她们离开了Booker， Andy失去了她的永生能力，比起几个世纪以来Nicky和Joe感到更加有事干了。然后，重大日子来临了。又名，Andromache和Quynh重聚了，情况可能会变得更糟。
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Andy | Andromache the Scythian/Quynh | Noriko
Kudos: 4





	【翻译】Being with you (Makes the flame burn good)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Being with you (Makes the flame burn good)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277683) by [moonflowery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowery/pseuds/moonflowery). 



她们在意大利的某处。一个美丽的地方，因为Nicky总是挑最好的地方。Nile加入他们已经六个月了，她们离开了Booker， Andy失去了她的永生能力，比起几个世纪以来Nicky和Joe感到更加有事干了。当然，每次她们卷入一场战斗都是令人高度焦虑的局面。Andy从不让她们过于放松，过于自信。她们总是担心这会是最后一次，总是担心她们的 **时间** 到了。不过，她们的任务还是结束得更早。

另一方面，失去了一个和她们在一起200年的朋友，这对她们来说是个打击。同时，突然有了个新朋友，一个年轻的，聪明的，勇敢的，但缺乏经验、充满好奇心的， **非常** 年轻的朋友，她们立刻充满了保护欲，这是令人兴奋的新事物，让她们保持警觉。此外，看到他们的领袖，无畏无私的，伟大的，几乎没有形容词能形容的，他们敬爱的领袖突然变成有死的，突然变得脆弱和……这一切……几乎难以承受。

如果说她们都处在一个特殊的情况下，那就是轻描淡写了。但她们尽力应对。她们接了一两个任务，因为它们看起来很合适，而且Andy坚持要去。现在还是没人能对Andy说不。她们也去旅行，因为她们才意识到对于Nile来说世界这么大，她还没有见过，把她们把世界介绍给她是多么有趣。她们也休了假。她们花时间放松，在一个地方停留一段时间。

他们住在安全屋里，比如意大利的这个。安全屋有一个花园，Joe会教Nile如何用在世的厨师都想不到的方法烹饪每个人最喜欢的食物。还有一个小图书馆，Nicky花了很长时间试图教Nile几种语言，然后把他们最好的故事都讲给她听，转移了注意力。与此同时，Andy会教她如何战斗。她们会连续训练几个小时。Andy很无情，有时甚至无情得过分。要是Nile没有意识到两件事情，她会抱怨的。第一，课程的巨大价值。她正在学习比她掌握的更多的格斗风格，所有这些都直接来自可能是现存最好的格斗家。第二，这对Andy来说很重要。

也许Joe、Nicky和Booker在一起生活了这么多个世纪之后，比Nile更了解Andy。但这样的认知也有可能使他们对一些小细节免疫。因为Nile会用一双全新的眼睛，以一种干净的、崭新的视角观察Andy。她没有专注于Andy生气的时候，怀旧的时候，烦恼的时候，疲惫的时候那些熟悉的迹象。她看着Andy，仿佛她是其他任何普通人，她寻找小小的怪癖和微小反应，不知怎么的，她知道她理解了Andy。Andy觉得这很迷人，也很吓人，还有点尴尬。但她明白，与她已经拥有的所有这么多的时间相比，Nile只经历了很短的时间，感到害羞是没必要的。所以Andy允许Nile走近她。

他们训练，战斗数小时，但接下来她们一起休息。她们躺在柔软的草地上，或者并排坐在屋顶上。这种沉默很受欢迎，也让人感激，而且是非常必要的。但这并不仅仅是沉默。Andy和Nile很快就明白了这一点，她们喜欢听Nile的故事，Nile的想法，以及Nile的过去。幸运的是，Nile在接受新生活方面有了很大的进步，她决定尽可能多地谈论她的母亲、哥哥和她过去的生活，承诺自己永远不会忘记她们。有时，她和Andy谈论神，她的神。有时候，几乎每次，Andy都会大笑起来。但是在那之后，通常Andy会很安静，心事重重。Nile一点都不觉得Andy在思考信仰，但这一定会让她想起一些她喜欢思考的事情。所以Nile就让她迷失在这些想法中，提供陪伴，当个朋友，当个家庭的新成员。

然后，重大的日子来临了。

那天晚上，最小的那个很早就上床睡觉了，她又经过了一天的训练、学习和与新家庭在一起意想不到的乐趣，感到筋疲力尽。这使得Andy、Nicky和Joe只能独自呆在他们临时住所的客厅里。

“已经要睡觉了吗?”Joe在走廊里紧跟着Nile撤退的身影喊道。

“闭嘴，我累死了！”

接着是一连串的笑声，然后就只剩下她们三个了。她们很快就喜欢上了Nile在她们生活中的存在，但是她们不能否认，他们也很欣赏Nile能够分散他们对一系列深深困扰他们的事情的注意力。

“你对她太温柔了，”Joe戏弄着坐在他旁边的那个男人，用一根手指开玩笑地戳了戳他的身体。

“我没有，”Nicky充满爱意地笑了，知道这是真的。他们都对这个团队的新成员产生了好感。

“你有，”Andy插嘴，对着她的朋友举起她正啜饮的啤酒瓶。

她最近更少喝酒了。正如她在Booker遭到背叛后告诉他的那样，她们并没有尽最大努力管理好自己的生活。她们中的任何一个试图麻痹自己都没能获得任何好处。另外，在尼罗那双年轻而正直的眼睛的审视下，她让她觉得有可能救赎自己。另外，Andy也不知道自己能不能再肆无忌惮地对待自己的身体。

“这么多年来，我是唯一一个还保持着礼貌的人。”Nicky的评论引得另外的人嗤笑起来。

Joe盯着Andy。她的眼睛仍然很疲惫，总是很悲伤，但是她的眼神很清晰，她看起来尽她可能的放松（尽管不是非常放松），但是，这确实是不同的事情。“承认吧，老大，”他对她说，“你喜欢有孩子在身边。”

Andy花了点时间回答，嘴唇微微向上翘起，她点点头。“当然。为什么不喜欢呢？”这是一个足够好的承认。

然后，她们安静了一会儿。有无数的事情可以谈论，有无数的事情可以保持沉默。最后，Joe和Nicky开始用一些与Copley有关的事情开玩笑，他们的领袖在他们的戏弄下愉快地吃吃笑了起来。她很欣赏这两个男人能够意识到这样一个事实，那就是她和Nile之间已经进行了足够深入的交谈，有时她想要的只是躺下来，沉浸在几千年友谊的舒适亲密中。这种情况持续了几分钟，直到Nile回来。

这个年轻的前军人在处理她的那个躺在海底铁棺材里的女人的噩梦方面有了进步。她很熟悉那个画面，她知道这个故事，她学会了如何醒来，平复她的呼吸，有时她自己回去睡觉而不打扰她的朋友。她注意每次提到那些梦都深深影响了Andy。但是，这一次，梦 **不一样** 了，这一次她知道她不能，她真的不能自己应对这件事。她慢慢地、睡眼惺忪地向起居室走去。她盯着着Andy、Joe和Nicky，这些她所见过的最与众不同的人，她感到喉咙发紧。

“Andy……”Nile开口，担心和困惑模糊了她的声音，但她没有时间再说下去了。

Andy立刻担忧起了Nile脸上的表情，但没有时间去问问题。夜深了，没有人知道她们在哪里，本应该没有人找得到这所房子。尽管如此，她们还是清楚地听到了花园铁门被拉开的声音。一眨眼的功夫，这三位古老的武士以完美无瑕的轻易和速度，手持刀剑和枪支，冲向前门，准备迎接一场意想不到的战斗。至少，她们认为她们已经准备好了。

一走出门，Andy就感到她的世界嘎然而止，她觉得脚下的土地似乎已经塌陷了。她踉跄起来，如果不是Joe快速反应扶着她让她稳定站住，她可能已经跌倒在地。如果只是一个梦，一个幻觉，也许只是一个长得很像她的陌生人，那就足以让Andy颤栗，她最终会反应过来，但事实并非如此。因为她越是盯着眼前的女人，就越觉得那就是她。从她们的窗户里散发出温暖的光芒和月亮柔和而清澈的光线已经足够让她认清她了。

Andy在任何地方都能认出那张脸。她看着她死去，数不清有多少次看着她复活。她在绘画、雕像和自己的噩梦中见过她。她在传奇、神话和历史中读到过她。最重要的是，她自己不知道多少年之前就记住了那张脸。她知道她肌肤上的每一条曲线和褶皱，也知道她肌肉的力量和能力。她知道那种感觉，那种气味，那种味道，她都知道。她们如此勇敢地在一起战斗，如此深爱着对方，但仍然不足以让她们在一起，不能帮助Andy再次找到她。现在她在这里。 ** _Quynh_** 。那个战士。那个女神。那个执念。被打破的承诺。她充满了愤怒、悔恨、恐惧和悲恸，所有的情绪都沮丧地笼罩在这解脱、快乐、感激和爱的阴影之下。

“Andromache，”Quynh第一次开口说话。等了五百年才说出这个名字，她慢条斯理说。

“Quynh，”Andy用一声低语回答，没有人，她们之中没有人听到过她这么脆弱的声音。

Quynh盯着她的眼睛，憎恨它们清澈如水，让她想起了大海。

”“我 **非常** 希望你已经死了。但现在我知道我必须活着找到你，这样我才能找到杀死你的方法。”

Quynh坚定而自信的语调没有留下解释或怀疑她话语的余地。而Andy无能为力，只能发出一声微弱的叹息。她向前走了一步，但Quynh举起一只手阻止她再靠近。她盯着紧紧地站在Andy身后的一群人。

“你好……Nicolo，Yusuf……还有一个新的？”她催眠般的声音把她们都吸引了进来。

“我叫Nile Freeman，”最小的那个勇敢地回答说，她不知道这勇气是从哪里来的。

Quynh只是点点头表示认可，然后继续说: “Booker想让你知道他不会违反协议，所以他置身事外。他让我自己来找你。”Quynh说完，拔出了一把剑，然后补充道， “你不打算说什么吗？”

Andy的沉默使她们都不安起来。她看上去几乎处于恍惚状态，但不可否认的是，她向Quynh迈出的第一步，就像她们都知道的那样坚强而笃定。“我找了你这么久……”她低声说。

“我以为你会一直找到死！我会的！”

“你不知道会不会。这是不可能的。”

“ **我们** 是不可能的！但我们存在。”

她们说着，两人都在慢慢前进。有一刻，Nile试图和她的领袖，她的朋友，她所见过的最特别的女人交流。“Andy，不要……”她低声说。但是她被肩膀上Nicky和Joe温柔的双手拦住了，不让她卷入一场不属于她的搏斗。

“你不必这么做，”Andy说。她的声音恢复了一些力量。她并不害怕。如果说有什么不同的话，那就是她的身体感到充满活力和激情，因为她和这个女人如此接近，这对她来说比世界上其他任何事情都更有意义。

“但是我要，”Quynh回答。她的脸从来没有平静过。很明显，她在努力控制自己的情绪。她挣扎于愤怒、精神错乱和某种更温柔、更痛苦但却出乎意料地温暖的东西之间。“我失去了理智，也失去了我的心。我沉入海底，迷失了自我。与此同时，你——”

“与此同时，我失去了内心的所有平静，心碎得无法修复，完全失去了自我。当我失去 **你** 时，我失去了一切。”就在这时，Quynh终于举起了她的剑，指向Andy，但Andy没有退缩或犹豫。她紧握斧头，然后让斧头落在地上。她手无寸铁，却看起来比以往任何时候都要强大。她继续向前走，直直地盯着另一个女人的眼睛。“我必须学会，Quynh，时间并 **不** 能治愈一切创伤。你必须真正做些什么来让它们痊愈。我愿意为你做任何事。”

Quynh又向前走了一步，她的剑离Andy的脸只有几英寸了。Quynh的眼睛里肯定有什么，她脸上的一点点抽动，可能是任何什么东西。但它让Nile知道，机不可失，时不再来。“不要！”她脱口而出，趁还来得及赶紧说，“不要杀她！她不再是不死之身了！”

Nicky和Joe抓紧了她，但为时已晚，她的话已经说了出来。Andy闭上眼睛，看向别处，“Nile……”她自言自语，半是触动半是恼怒，她常常因为这个年轻女人难以驯服的态度而这么想。

“什么? !” Quynh惊叫出声。

这是她第一次动摇了对剑的控制。自从她来到这里，她第一次无法看着Andy的眼睛。她垂下视线，但她的情绪还是清晰地表现在脸上，或者更准确地说，那是她内心的情绪风暴。这不是她所期望的，这不是她想要的。这么多年来，她都没有真正考虑过这种情况。这让她的任务更轻松了吗？或者这是她最不想要的？这 **重要** 吗？Quynh咒骂着，向前走了一步，她用剑尖抬起Andy那张勇敢而美丽的面孔。机不可失，时不再来，这对她们来说还是第一次。

“你真的， **真的** 愿意为我而死吗？”Quynh问道，有那么一瞬间，她的眼睛变得清澈起来。疯狂和怨恨的迷雾消失了。又是只有她们两个在一起了。一个问题，一个承诺在她们之间悬而未决。

“是的，”Andy毫不犹豫地回答，“更糟的是……我会为你而 **活** 。”

Andy笑了。她坦率地笑了。就是那个小小的，几乎是玩味似的傻笑，让另一个女人崩溃了。Quynh的眼睛又变暗了。这太多了，几个世纪以来，爱与恨的漩涡在她心中积累。她把剑向前一插，又迅速地把剑拔了回来，剑上沾满了她旧情人的鲜血。

刀刺穿了Andy的脖子，Nile尖叫起来。Nick和Joe感到他们内心深处某种强大的力量崩溃成碎片。这对他们来说并不是什么新鲜事，但这一次他们又懂了一件新事情就是，没有人为此做好准备。

Andy踉跄了一下，在倒在地上之前，Quynh就扔下了剑，冲过去把Andy抱在怀里。现在她跪在一片意大利花园的土地上，在晴朗的夜空下，抱着她爱了几个世纪的女人，那个她乞求了几百年的女人，那个她强烈地想要憎恨，杀戮，再见的女人，只是为了最后一次看到她的眼睛，她意识到，这不是她想要的。

“我的爱人……”Quynh含泪低声说，“我不得不……我很抱歉。”

接着，一阵沉重的寂静开始笼罩着他们。血从Andy的伤口涌出，她挣扎着呼吸，但是她很放松。她终于到了她渴望已久的地方，在她爱人的臂弯里。

Nile、Nicky和Joe小心翼翼地走近她们。Nile跪在Andy身边，彻底崩溃了。在她身后，Joe一只手揉着眼睛，另一只手握着Nicky的手，Nicky的头靠在Joe的肩膀上。他们都崩溃了。这种沉默让人无法忍受。

这时Andy开始咳嗽。起初，甚至没有人倒抽一口冷气，因为她们害怕一点小小的骚动会夺走这个奇迹。

“我也很抱歉，”Andy说，她的声音很粗糙，但她忍不住说了出来。“我很抱歉，对不起。”

Quynh惊恐而高兴地看着Andy喉咙上那个鲜红的伤口慢慢痊愈了。她轻轻地把手放在上面，尽管之前已经看到过上千次了，这次她还是忍不住低声问， “怎么？怎么会这样……”Andy的一只手移到Quynh的手上，也许这只是一个反射，但Quynh的手指弯曲起来握住另一个女人的手，这不可能只是一个反射，在几秒钟过去后，她没有抽离。Andy紧紧地把Quynh的手放在她的胸前，微笑着，因为她无法控制自己。

“我真的不知道刚才发生了什么，”Andy说，转过头来看着她的朋友们，“我上个星期不还要用她妈的创可贴吗？”

Joe和Nicky眼泪汪汪地笑着，Nile咧嘴一笑，“我告诉过你！”她说，因为那是真的。在她们训练后的一次长谈中，她曾对Andy说过一两次这样的话，“也许你认为你的时间到了，但也许现在 **不是** 了！你还有很多东西可以给予。人类仍然需要你。我需要你！你必须——你必须训练我，你必须在这些困难时期领导我们，你……你有一些伤口需要在你离开之前愈合。”

这使得Andy再次转过头来看着Quynh，Quynh仍然小心翼翼地把她抱在怀里。她们的眼神相遇，在对方眼里发现了星系。也许地球上没有足够的时间让她们去解开他们的灵魂所拥有的一切，但是看起来她们有机会去尝试。

“这会让你永世不得安生，” Quynh用颤抖的声音说。她想让它听起来像是一种威胁。她内心的情感飓风又回来了，她几乎无法控制它们不流露出来。她感到愤怒，她感到疯狂，她想对Andy的幸存感到愤怒。她不想感到如此高兴，不想在与她的爱人重聚后感到完整，但她感觉到了。

“我所有的时间都是你的，”Andy回答，“我发誓。”

Quynh想捅死她。但她手上没有武器。所以，当Andy靠过来的时候，Quynh做了她能想到的第二好的事情，她吻了她。地球上没有人等待一个吻等了这么久。这是最痛苦最美妙的一个吻。这比威胁更糟糕，比承诺更好。她们只是知道，在那个吻之后，她们的悲伤和怨恨，她们的爱和奉献永远封存。现在她们将真正地在一起，她们将一起疗伤，做出补偿，并再次一起战斗。她们会想出如何一次又一次地热烈地爱对方，直到永远。她们两个会再次只有她们两个……直到最后。


End file.
